Hush
by Kumomi
Summary: Poor Other Wybie, whats a guy gotta do to get a break? I don't own Coraline. Please review!


To say he was scared might be an understatement. In truth, he was terrified. One can't really choose to blame him though, after all, he was tied on a bed, his arms and legs stretched out and kept that way by the ropes on the bedposts. He was completely naked to, an uncomfortable chill settling across his body. What had he done to deserve such horrible torment?

Other Wybie sighed, both mentally and physically. He knew the answer to that, regardless of how weird it made him feel. Stupid Coraline and her stupid friends, her stupid family, they all just made him so mad! And he wasn't the only one; Other Mother was starting to visibly lash out too. Why did Coraline have to be so mean?

All Other Mother wants is her own child to pet and feed, was that really so wrong? This world might be worse than the real one, and I actually could care less if Coraline wants to live here or not, but as soon as she became friends with the stupid real Wybie, my life just keeps getting worse and worse! Hence, why I'm currently in this predicament right now.

"Hmm, you've been very bad lately Wybie. You keep upsetting my little Coraline. That makes you a very, very bad boy." Other Mother was speaking to him, her face set in a kind of half angry, half psychotic sort of look. Wybie opened his mouth to speak, to tell her it wasn't his fault, and that it was his brainless counterpart that upset her so frequently, but Other Mother quickly interrupted him.

"Hush Wybie, that mouth of yours has caused me enough distress. In fact," Other Mother now had a twisted smile on her face, her eyebrows scrunching together as a solution to her problem slowly formed in her head, "I think that you could do without a voice. Yes, that would make Coraline very happy. She could have her best friend her in her perfect world, and your imperfect voice would no longer bother her. It's a perfect plan, don't you think so Wybie?" Other Mother leaned over Wybie's body strapped body, her black button eyes having an evil sparking glint to them.

Said strapped victim gulped audibly. Being voiceless didn't scare him, it was her facial expression as she got off his body, going to the side of the room and slowly started to peel off her clothes, it was not knowing just what was going on in that loving, sick mind of hers. That, now that is what truly scared him close to wetting himself.

"Now Wybie, listen closely. I'll give you a few options, only two actually. You can choose to learn very quickly how to keep that annoying mouth of yours closed, or I'm going to forcibly close it for you, understand?" She said all of this in a disturbingly sweet voice, like a murderer trying to convince a small child not to run after witnessing the death of his mother.

Wybie was jerked from his thoughts as a cold, thin hand brushed his inner thigh, just barely miss his limp member. "Give me your answer now Wybie, I may be felling generous today, but I'm certainly not feeling patient." Wybie mulled over her options, trying to see the catch.

Apparently, he either thought to long or Other Mother's patience was shorter than usual. She grabbed his flaccid cock in her hand and stroked, causing a slight twitch of arousal. "Aww, what's wrong Wybie? You don't find me attractive?" Her lips formed something similar to a pout before emerging into a smile. "Maybe you'd be more comfortable if your crush did this to you? Huh, Wybie? Would you like that?"

Other Mother crawled off his body and moved to the darker portion of the room. As she emerged back out of the corner, her physical appearance had changed completely. Wybie was now staring at blue hair and deep brown eyes, immediately classifying her as Coraline, the source of both Other Wybie and real Wybie's most recent fantasies.

He gulped, looking down at her naked body, silently admiring her breasts and flat stomach. Other Mother smirked at seeing what the change of her appearance had affected Wybie, his once deflated dick twitching and hardening to life, even without her touch. "This is better, right Wybie?" She shifted herself back; straddling his thighs as she again leaned over his body.

Other Wybie's pulse quickened the image of Coraline's face only a breath's length apart. Their lips ghosted against each other, and then her lips trailed down over his neck, across his chest, and briefly over a nipple. He was almost panting now and practically over nothing. Coraline kept their body's separate, letting Wybie feel that she was on top of him without actually touching him.

Other Wybie thought he was going to lose his mind. He had already lost the battle with other parts of his anatomy, his dick standing fully erect. What was really keeping him on his toes, though, was the fact that he wanted her. Bad. He wanted to touch her, oh so badly. He knew that it wasn't her, that it wasn't the Coraline that came to visit hoping to find a better world, the real Coraline. This thing was only an imitation, Other Mother's way of playing a cruel joke on him, taunting him with facts.

_You want what you can never have._

However painful that truth might be, that was irrelevant right now. This looked like Coraline, talked like Coraline, smelled Coraline, and right now she was currently inching toward his hard prick. This was his fantasy, and he was definitely going to live it out.

Coraline smirked, watching Wybie with small black button eyes. She saw the resolve breaking across his features, the acceptance. "Don't forget Wybie," Her soft voice registering in his mind, "this is a test to see if you can really keep your mouth shut. Make any words, and we go to option B." She ended her sentence with a nip high on his inner thigh. Wybie's breath cut short. Was she going to do what he thought she was going to do?

Coraline's mouth breathed over his now reddish, purplish cock, noticing just how hard he was already. The tip of her tongue lightly pressed against his head, dragging over his slit and gathering what little pre-come was already there. Wybie's mouth clenched shut, struggling to hold in his moan. She really thought he could be quiet during this kind of test?! He took a deep breath, choking on air as her mouth suddenly encased his head, her lips forming a tight seal as she started sucking.

He couldn't help it; she said no words, but she didn't say anything else. He started bucking into her mouth, which was actually somewhat warm. And kind of wet to, still nothing in comparison to what was probably the real thing. Still, Wybie thought, this would have to do. He started moaning, lightly tugging against his restraints. It felt good, really good, until Coraline started sinking lower on his member, then it started to feel past incredible. It was nice to know Other Mother had no gag reflex. Wybie was almost whimpering now, forgetting about their arrangement.

She was swallowing his tip now, flexing her throat around him. Her tongue wasn't idle either, stroking along the underside of his member, and occasionally dipping into the slit. Though every action she did was great, it wasn't till she started humming, the vibrations adding more pressure on his desperate need to come. Coraline slipped her hand under where her mouth was working on him, softly cupping and rubbing his sack. Wybie threw his head back and gave a completely unrestrained groan, his back arching upwards.

"CORALINE!" Was his final cry, coming hard into her mouth. She finished sucking, taking her mouth off of his dick, which was once again useless. She spat out the contents inside her mouth on the bed, and glanced up at Wybie's face. His buttons were gleaming, his mouth still wide open panting. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Wybie, but you broke the rules of our little game."

Wybie's face shifted to look at Coraline as she drifted away, back into the dark corner. He felt the panic and denial creep up his spine and quickly douse the pleasure that had been singing through his body. He called out her name. He could have moaned and groaned and whimpered all he wanted, but no words. That was the only rule. And he broke it, with just one call of her name.

Other Mother was there again, the sweet face of his dear Coraline a distant memory. She was smirking, holding a needle and thread in her hand. "It seems you can't keep that mouth of yours silent Wybie, and that's too bad. Now comes option B."


End file.
